¿Cómo decirte?
by Rina Sayata
Summary: ¿Cómo decir que me gustas, te quiero y tal vez te ame?.[Diabolic pair]


_Título¿Cómo decirte?_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Kirihara & Bunta (Diabolic pair)_

_Notas: Adaptación de un fic yuri._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Te miro una y otra vez, me gusta hacerlo.

Amo tu expresión tan sádica, tus ojos tan claros, tu cuerpo tan esbelto y tu sonrisa tan espontánea cuando te encuentras feliz. Amo todo de ti.

En ocasiones, cuando me pierdo en tu blanca tez, me percato de que me estás mirando también, haciendo que me sonroje terriblemente y baje la mirada, simulando que no te estaba mirando, rogando por que sólo pienses que es una gran y bella coincidencia.

Otras ocasiones, tu me miras, haciendo que en mi interior surjan muchas dudas. ¿Será posible que sientas lo mismo que yo por ti?. La sola idea me hace feliz, pero a la vez me da tristeza. Me parece algo tan lejano, imposible... Tú eres tan diferente a mi, tu tienes a tantas personas y yo quisiera tenerte a ti, quedándome con nadie.

Un día lo decidí: voy a declararte mi amor cuando haya llegado el último día en el colegio. Lo pensé así porque, si me rechazas, ya no importará, ya no volveré a verte debido a que es mi último año.

Y desde el día que lo prometí han pasado tantas cosas... Ese día se acercaba cada vez más, y mis miradas se volvían más intensas y suplicantes. En las practicas temía que te dieras cuenta de mi extraña actitud, pues sólo sentirte cerca me hacía temblar, me hacía desear tenerte entre mis brazos.

En más de una ocasión tuve enormes deseos de ir y apartarte de tus fans, esas chicas que sólo gritan tu nombre y tratan de entablar una relación. Deseaba, también, que nunca más nadie captara tu atención, que sólo tuvieras ojos para mi, aunque terminaba calmándome pensando que así eras feliz. Peleaba con más frecuencia con esa compañera tuya de clases, pues ella no quería que me acercara a ti, ya que te reclamaba como suyo.

Fueron tantas cosas, y ese día, tan añorado y temido a la vez, ha llegado. Es hoy, por fin lo voy a decir. Me encuentro tan nervioso, tan preocupado, tan feliz... muchas emociones juntas.

Las actividades del club de tenis han terminado, todos los miembros nos han dado la despedida. El capitán ha sonreído como siempre, nos ha saludado a todos y se ha marchado dejándose acompañar de Sanada. Jackal, Yaggyu, Renji, ellos también se han marchado, preguntándome si me iba con ellos, a lo que he respondido que no.

Ahora que estamos solos tu y yo. Me dirijo a los vestidores, donde aún guardas tus cosas y pareces pensar en algo importante. Al verme llegar me miras con tus ojos claros y tu expresión desconcertada, y con hilo de voz yo te pido que salgamos, que tengo algo importante que decirte.

Salimos de los vestidores y me sigues. Nos dirigimos al lugar más sereno y solitario. Al llegar, nos colocamos frente a frente, como si de un duelo se tratase. Me miras con sorpresa y sonríes al ver que no digo nada, que me he quedado parado como si fuera un títere sin titiritero.

Dentro de mi mente un conflicto emocional tiene lugar. Los minutos pasan y yo sólo divago. Miro ocasionalmente el paisaje, tratando de encontrar en él algo que me aliente, que me inspire, que me ayude...

" ¿Qué ibas a decirme? – preguntas sin apartar tu mirada de mi rostro."

Ahora la situación ha empeorado, no sé que hacer. ¡Cómo decirte!. Tengo miedo de que me rechaces. Siento que si digo algo tan simple como "me gustas", vas a dar la vuelta y vas a irte. Tal vez sólo te rías, o te de asco, no lo sé. ¡Demonios!. Tengo mucho miedo...

" ¿De verdad es importante? –cuestionas nuevamente."

Tu tono de voz hace que tiemble y divague más, que tema aún más. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?. Quiero decirte que me gustas, que te quiero y que tal vez te amo. Deseo un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. Yo...

" Me gustas."

Tan simples dos palabras han sido pronunciadas por mis labios en una acto inconsciente e involuntario lleno de valor. Cierro los ojos esperando tu reacción, y al sentir que no pasa nada, los abro, contemplando así tu figura. No te has ido y en tus mejillas aparece un leve sonrojo, extraño en tu persona.

" ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entes? –preguntas con suavidad."

" ¿Eh?. Yo... tenía miedo."

Sonreíste ante mi reacción y yo ante la tuya, que bellos momentos se viven así. No era tan malo después de todo.

" Esta historia ha llegado a su fin sin haber tenido oportunidad de comenzar.- afirmaste con un leve gesto que indicaba desagrado o inconformidad."

Tus palabras me entristecen, es cierto. Este es mi último día y nunca más volveré, me iré lejos y no te veré más. Desearía haberlo dicho antes. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido... si, se muy bien que el _hubiera_ no existe.

" Lo sé –respondí con una sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar todo lo que sentía, porque siempre he sido un buen actor.- Lo siento Akaya."

" Ya no importa."

Me acerco a ti haciendo gala del valor que no tuve durante todo un año, en el que sólo te miraba sin decir nada más, y te besé. El pequeño roce de nuestros labios, se convirtió en algo más apasionado... Me alegra tanto que me hayas correspondido pero¿por qué no pudo ser antes?.

-

Las amarillentas hojas comienzan a caer de los árboles por toda la cuidad. Es un bello espectáculo, especialmente por las mañanas, y demuestra que el otoño ha llegado. Más de un año he pasado lejos de ti, sin saber nada.

Los recuerdos me inundan, pues recuerdo perfectamente aquella vez, aunque sólo hayan sido unos minutos. ¿Por qué no seguimos comunicándonos?. La única razón es que la distancia es el peor enemigo...

Como tú dijiste: lo nuestro terminó sin antes haber comenzado. Y yo te amé sin antes haberte tenido. Ahora te extraño más que nunca, no estás conmigo... pero no te fuiste, porque fui yo, quien cometió el error.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Como ya dije arriba, es la adaptación de uno de mis fics yuri, lo adapté para un concurso en el Yaoi POT club en DZ. Siento que me quedó demasiado sentimental, aún así espero les haya gustado._

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
